Moya's Secret
by XXMrsNorthmanXX
Summary: Pilot had learned everything when he connected to Moya, almost 5 years ago. He found memories that shocked him, but also intriged. That would be their secret, till 'She' came back. Something Moya had hoped, and that Pilot wished would happen...But not like this. Pilot/OC Farscape and all things to it belong to Rockne S. O'Bannon and Jim Henson Productions.
1. Chapter 1 Her Return

Moya starbursted as fast as she could, as Peacekeepers were on her tail. In a bright blue light, they were successful of getting away, but Pilot sensed something boarded while the escape. He looked through the signatures of all the people on the ship, he found the one, but it made him gasp.

"It can't be."

In the shadows of the Control room, a figure about 5'4 walks out. Skin bright and tan, still with a calm pink on their cheeks. Their figure as perfectly shaped as an hourglass, legs slim but firm, shoes skimming the floor with each step into the light. She stared up into his amber yellow eyes, seeing those dark brown crystals he doubted he'd ever meet in his life.

The door dung open, as John and D'Argo stormed into the room, weapons in hand. Pilot noticed she was unfazed by the intrusive men, it scared him.

"What happened? Moya shook more than usual." John Crichton, human male of about 30 years, saw that Pilot's face was speechless and scared, something that wasn't normal. He turned to where Pilot was staring, to see a young woman. Her lips turned into a smile, her lips plump and full, her teeth a bright white. "Whose she?"

"How'd she get here, Pilot?" D'Argo, Luxan male, raised his Qualta Blade, so it pointed straight into her eyes, he wasn't going to fall to into some trap because of her beauty.

"I... I don't know." Pilot's eyes waivered against her stare, it was soulless though her lips were in a sweet smile, never did he think that she would ever return, let alone be in front of him.

D'Argo growled, keeping his finger on the trigger. "Who are you? How'd you-"

"Nicole. I came aboard during your starburst."

John noticed not even a sign of worry or fright, her answer was simple and to the point, _How classic for strangers._ He looked her over, noticing her clothing, it was Earth clothing. A sleeveless black shirt, leather pants, and combat boots, with an overcoat hanging over her shoulders; she reminded him of Aeryn. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders, it was brown almost black. "D'Argo, a word."

D'Argo glared at the girl, she waved her hand at him, it made him angry. He walked to John to the door, making sure to keep an eye on her. "What?"

"I think that girl is from Earth." John glanced at her again, she seemed to look like she was in her 20's.

"What makes you think that?"

John shook his head. "I don't know. She doesn't look like she could be a Sebacean, I don't see it."

"She looks like a Peacekeeper to me. We should just shove her into space, before she does something." Rigel, Hynerian male, floated into the room. He looked over the girl, as she jerked her head in his direction, eyes inflamed with anger; it made me jump back.

"I am not a filthy Peacekeeper! You stupid Hynerian!" Her voice echoed the room.

They all turned to her, as she took a deep breath. D'Argo lifted his weapon again, as she stared at him. "Then what are you?"

"She is Moya's only daughter." Everyone but Nicole turned their heads to Pilot, whose voice was weak. "Let me explain."

**Author Note**

Here's a dream I've been having since I started to watch the old Australian tv show Farscape. I just had an instant conection with Pilot the first episode. Hes so adorable, even if hes a puppet. So, here is a start for a story. If I get some good feedback, I will continue with the story. I hope people will enjoy themselves. Later Readers. Also, review and fave pls. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Adopt a Child

**Eleven Years Ago**

Moya and Pilot, female pilot, were roaming the skies. Pilot was assessing over the data, Moya had turned 12 cycles old as of last weeken and she was doing better than she expected. But her thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off.

Pilot searched for the problem, as she found there was a floating airship near by. She tried to respond to it, but no answer. She did a scan to find that it wasn't of this quadrant, or even in the galaxy, it was some forgien ship. With closer analyst, it was broken and it was drifting in space. Before Pilot could make a decision, Moya already started to pull the ship into her docking bay.

"Moya, we don't even know what is on that ship." Moya whined, as DRDs went to see what was with the ship, Pilot couldn't argue with her. If Moya wanted to help, she could not disagree.

Deep in the docking bay, DRD lasered the door open as they rolled in. They noticed body after body, all bloody and mangled, as if they had been dead for some time. There was a groan, DRD moved to the noise, carefully, noticing in all the blood a young child. They slowly found a way to pic the child up, and bring her to the control room, a trail of blood behind.

Pilot gasped at the sight before her, she saw the poor little girl bleeding, DRD's found the cause. There was a giant gash on her side, with a piece of metal sticking out. She didn't know what to do, Moya whined. She listened to Moya within her connection, her face changed from shock to worry. "There's no turning back, she's just a Sebacean child."

Moya whined louder, almost growling. Pilot nodding, ripping a wire from herself, groaning in the process. She placed the wire against the child, pulling the metal at the same time. The child cried out in pain, twitching as the blood of Moya slowly healed her wounds. "It will be a long time, till she is able to wake again."

**Quarter of a Cycle Later**

I opened my eyes, it felt so painful, like bricks on my lids. All I remembered was holding my Betsy doll, waiting behind some boxes to surprise my Mom. I was sad that Momma had to go some space ship instead of staying home with me, for my 10th birthday. I sneaked onto the shuttle. I groaned, opening my eyes completely. I looked down to see my baby blue dress was covered in dark red, with rips everywhere. It made me nervous, what happened.

"Are you alright?"

I turned to the voice, thinking it was Mother's friend, Darla, I was horribly mistaken. I screamed at the top of my lungs. There sat a giant squid thing, and it was smiling at me, I crawled back against the wall.

"Calm down, child." Her voice sounded so kind, as the child looked into her eyes. Pilot tried to smile a little more, hoping it would make the young narl feel better.

"Where's my Momma!" I held my legs close to me, as I silently heard voices in the back of my head, it just made me shiver. I looked at the squid's face, her eyes were sad. "Where is she!"

Pilot sighed. "You were the only survivor on your craft."

I stared at the alien, as tears started to plague my eyes. I kept wiping away hoping them to stop, but I fell into heart wrenching sobs, clinging tight to myself. "Momma's dead…. I'm all alone!" I started to pull at my hair, wanting this nightmare to just go away. Hoping this was all just a dream, that I wasn't in space in front of some creepy squid thing, and that Momma was holding me tightly, laying me in bed.

"We are here for you, if that matters." Pilot tried to reach one of her arms toward the child, she kept crying as she slowly patted her hair. The child slowly, very slowly stopped her painful cries, looking back her.

I sniffled, trying to calm down. "Who are you?" Her yellow eyes, seemed to calm me, like my cat back home. Just a stare from his eyes and I would be alright, I loved him so.

"I am called Pilot, you are on Moya, a living leviathan ship.

I felt a whine in my head, as I looked around, but it was just Pilot and some plastic bugs. "What was that noise?"

Pilot looked a bit surprised. "You heard that?"

"It sounded like someone whining." I heard it again, it somehow made me feel calmer. I looked up at Pilot, trying to get up, my body so sore everywhere.

"Young child, you were on the brink of death when we found you. Moya sacrificed some of her fluid to heal you. In turn, it made a bond between you two, leaving you as her child.

"I'm now the daughter of an alien ship?" I was kind of scared, but it was better than being with Auntie Suzy back home, I smiled as she nodded. "That's so cool!"

Pilot was very intrigued by this child, the girl laughed running over to her. She was in tatters and covered in dry blood from head to toe, but it seemed like it was nothing now. _What an interesting child._ "What is your name?"

"Nicole Emelia Stanton." I jumped close to her, sitting on the side of her buttons.

"Nicole, I welcome you as family."

"Thank you, Auntie Pilot." I hugged her tight, feeling her jump in surprise, I knew this was going to be fun.

**Present Time**

"So, Moya…" Everyone in the room, John, D'Argo, and Rigel were stupefied, Pilot was just fiddling with his arms, Nicole just stood there looking at them all, one by one.

"Is connected to me, higher than any Pilot can. If not for Mother Moya, I would have died that day." I fixed my hair, keeping it out of my eyes. "I am Moya's human child."

John congratulated himself inside his mind, as he looked at her. "Human?"

"Yes, I am Human. A wormhole sent my birth mother's ship hurdling through space, she and her crew died during the trip through the hole." I smiled slightly, as I felt Moya. Our connection had been weak, since the distance, but now it felt just as it should. "I missed you as well, Mother." I patted the wall, I ignored the feeling of Pilot's eyes on me, this whole time.

"How are you here?" D'Argo wasn't interested with the sappy nonsense of this stranger, all he need to know why she was here now.

"Well, if you must know. I found someone to teleport me here. I missed Mother, and Earth is nothing compared to the memories I spent here. The times with Aunt Pilot and Mother are much more fun than that pile of dirt." Moya whined in my mind, I glared at Pilot, he cringed. "Seems much has happened since Aunt sent me back cycles ago."

Pilot looked away, feeling her brown eyes burn his very soul. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ni-"

"Stop! You don't deserve to call me by my name, Doienian." I walked over to the controls, glares coming from the men, as I grabbed Pilot's chin, forcing his eyes into mine. "My Aunt died against the Peacekeepers, and you took her place."

Her voice was so cold, her eyes even worse. Each word rang in Pilot's head, as her grip got tighter.

"She fought for what she knew was right, and died for Moya, you… you are a disgrace and you disgust me." I jumped down, spitting against the floor, walking towards the door. The Luxan walked in front of me, as DRDs followed behind. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room, Luxan. Now, move." I glared deeply within the male's eyes, not wavering. _I will not be intimidated by some uncouth bastard._ He didn't comply. "I said, move."

John touched his friend's shoulder, having D'Argo turn to him. "Let her go." D'Argo growled, moving out of the way, John noticing her nod to him.

I walked out of the room, down the hall. I tapped against a certain wall near the control room, opening a secret room, my private quarters.

**Author Note**

Lord does Nicole dispise Pilot. Not surprised, she finds out another loved one is dead. But what happened to the girl when she was 10? Now she's 21 years old, heartless by the looks of it, but why is that? And Will Pilot and Nicole ever get along? And how will the trip go now being that there's two humans within a space craft. Who knows, but you'll be the first to find out. Till next time. Review, Fave and Alert. Later Readers.


End file.
